picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Donald Duck
center|750x750px |sexe = Masculin|conjoint = Daisy Duck, autres partenaires|famille = Duck, McPicsou, Écoutum|parents = Hortense Picsou, Rodolphe Duck Elvire Écoutum Dans l'histoire Bon anniversaire Donald !, Elvire Duck est considérée par Marco Rota comme la mère adoptive de Donald. Balthazar Picsou Dans l'histoire Bon anniversaire Donald !, Balthazar Picsou est considéré par Marco Rota comme le père adoptif de Donald.|code inducks = DD|enfant = Joey Duck (fils adoptif) Des enfants sans noms (enfants imaginaires)|apparition = 9 juin 1934|dans = Une petite poule avisée|univers = Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse, Silly Symphonies|habite = Donaldville, Hollywood (anciennement)|caractère = Généreux, colérique, bagarreurOn pourrait rajouter à cette liste moqueur, teigneux, irréfléchi, superstitieux, naïf... Les adjectifs pour décrire Donald Duck sont nombreux !|alias = Fantomiald, PowerDuck, DoubleDuck|alias original = Paperinik pour Fantomiald et Powerduck|apparence physique = |signature = }} Donald Fauntleroy Duck'On apprend le second prénom de Donald Duck dans le court métrage ''Donald à l'armée sorti en 1942., appelé communément '''Donald Duck et surnommé « onc' Donald » par ses neveux, est un canard anthropomorphe commun à son univers éponyme et à celui de Mickey Mouse. Historique Biographie Enfance Le jeune Donald doit son prénom à son père, qui l'a choisi alors que sa mère Hortense Picsou n'était pas d'accordCf. , histoire de Don Rosa datée de 1994.. D'après Donald, ce prénom aurait été choisi en référence à Don al-Din, qui serait un ancêtre de la familleCf. , histoire de Marco Rota datée de 1983.. La grand-mère de Donald, Elvire Écoutum, fut très présente dans sa jeunesse. Pour expliquer l'omniprésence de la grand-mère dans la jeunesse du petit Donald, Don Rosa a montré dans son histoire Jour de malchance que les parents de Donald, Hortense Picsou et Rodolphe Duck, sa sœur Della Duck et lui-même vivaient à la ferme de Grand-mère Donald, la mère de Rodolphe. Il hérita d'un combiné du caractère de son père et de celui de sa mère, soit un caractère très trempé, ses deux géniteurs étant très colériques. thumb|224px|Tout commença dans un œuf !Ce petit enfant râleur en fit voir de toutes les couleurs à sa grand-mère, qui craignait ses crises de colère car Donald se mettait en danger en se tapant violemment la tête au sol. A cette époque, il portait un bonnet de nourrisson, qu'il perdit lors de sa première visite à Donaldville, où il fut tout de suite attiré par une statue de marin. thumb|left|176px|Donald volant une première fois son futur béret. À son retour vers la ferme, sa grand-mère, toujours sous pression, l'emmena visiter un bateau. Donald vola le béret d'un marin à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce qu'il le lui donne. À partir de ce moment, il ne quitta plus jamais son béret et arrêta de se cogner la tête mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne fit plus de crises de colère. Lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, Donald, Dingo et Mickey Mouse ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble car ils étaient amis d'enfance. C'est ensemble qu'ils trouvèrent un chiot qu'ils nommèrent Pluto (selon d'autres version, dans l'histoire Souvenirs, souvenirs qui marque l'apparition de Nitouche, Pluto aurait été adopté bien plus tard par Mickey, Jojo et Michou). Un jour où ils avaient trouvé des planches, Mickey et Dingo voulurent fabriquer une cabane, mais Donald (que Mickey surnommait "Don") n'était pas de leur avis, et voulait en faire un radeau. Résolu à parvenir à ses fins, Donald attendit que le plancher de la cabane soit construit et le fit glisser sur l'onde d'un cours d'eau tout proche : il aurait son radeau, un point c'est tout ! Emporté par le courant, Donald se dirigeait vers une chute d'eau et ne dut sa survie qu'au hasard : projeté dans les airs par les rapides, le radeau atterrit entre les branches d'un arbre situé en contrebas. Voyant cela, Mickey et Dingo plaisantèrent en disant que Donald avait enfin mûri et accepté l'idée de construire une cabane , histoire de Vic Lockman, Tony Strobl et Steve Steere.. Quelques années plus tard, le jeune Donald essaya d'entrer chez les Castors Juniors, troupe scoute créée par son arrière-grand-père Clinton Écoutum. Cependant, il ne fut pas accepté à cause de son caractère colérique et ses incontrôlables crises de colèreOn apprend ce passage de l'enfance du canard anthropomorphe dans l'histoire de Don Rosa au scénario et au dessin, C.E.S.T.D.U.C.H.A.R.A.B.I.A., publiée pour la première fois le 10 octobre 1997.... Alors, il tenta sa chance chez les Petits Chasseurs de Trophées (ou tout simplement Petits Chasseurs), un autre groupe de scoutisme Dans l'histoire de Carl Barks au scénario et au dessin, Castor médiocre, publiée pour la première fois en septembre 1951.. Il fut accepté, et fut très fier de faire partie de cette organisation, s'en vantant même adulte auprès de ses neveux Riri, Fifi et Loulou DuckDans l'histoire de Don Rosa au scénario et au dessin, Donald, chat sœur deux trop fée, publiée pour la première fois le 7 juillet 1987.. thumb|200px|Donald à son bureau des studios Disney. Célébrité thumb|200px|Donald face à sa voix.Un soir, dans un théâtre municipal, Donald contesta un chanteur en disant qu'il pouvait faire bien mieux. Il se retrouva alors sur scène mais fut vite rejeté à coup de tomates et d'œuf à cause des ses piètres qualités de chanteur. Mais il se trouva qu'un impresario d'Hollywood l'observait. Il commença alors une grande carrière à Hollywood et signa avec Walt Disney. Son métier consistait à servir de modèle aux animateurs Disney pour faire des cartoons. Hiérarchiquement il était très bien traité et tout le monde lui donnait son avis (de crainte qu'il fasse une crise de colère). Plusieurs personnages s'établirent autour de lui dont Clarence Nash, qui fit sa voix au cinéma et une panoplie de scénaristes, coloristes, animateurs...Cf. La vie de Donald, documentaire. C'est donc à cette époque qu'il se constitua sa filmographie en jouant avec les déjà connus Mickey, Dingo et Pluto et qu'il rencontra les plus grands personnages Disney tels que Peter Pan, Jimminy Cricket ou les sept nains. En parallèle En parallèle de son contrat avec Disney, la rivalité entre lui et Gontran Bonheur, son cousin, arriva dès l'école et la cause de dispute était déjà Daisy Duck. Si Daisy n'arrivait pas à faire un choix définitif sur Donald, c'était surtout parce qu'il était champion d'un sport assez ringard, appelé "La corbeille à papier" et qui consistait à rentrer le plus grand nombre de personnes dans une corbeille. Sur demande de Daisy, il essaya d'autres sports dont le football américain où il se révéla être un excellent coureur à l'instar de Forrest Gump. C'est alors qu'il vivait à Hollywood que Donald reçoit la fameuse lettre de sa sœur lui confiant provisoirement la garde de ses neveux Riri, Fifi et Loulou. Donald les renverra chez eux après six semaines mais ça ne durera pas puisqu'ils seront très vite de retour et ce, pour une durée indéterminée. Voyages en Amérique latine thumb|left|230px|L'équipe de tournage de Saludos Amigos arrivant au lac Titicaca.En 1942, Donald partit tourner en Amérique latine dans un but de propagande de guerre, où il rencontra ses meilleurs amis ; José Carioca et Panchito Pistoles. Le regroupement de ces trois personnages est plus connu sous le nom des trois caballeros. Les studios Disney créèrent le film Saludos Amigos à partir de ce voyage. Lors de l'anniversaire de Donald de 1944, ses deux amis lui offrirent un second voyage, avec leur compagnie en Amérique latine. C'est lors de cette même année de 1944 que Donald emménagea avec ses neveux à Donaldville laissant ainsi Hollywood un peu de côté. Ce n'est pas pour autant que Donald arrêta de travailler, loin de là ! Riri, Fifi et Loulou, ainsi que l'amie de Donald, Daisy Duck le rejoignirent de plus en plus fréquemment sur scène. Rencontre avec son oncle Picsou thumb|Selon [[Marco Rota, Donald aurait été élevé par Balthazar Picsou et Grand-mère Donald , histoire de Marco Rota datée de 1984.. ]] Lors du très chaud Noël 1947, Donald et sa famille reçurent une lettre inespérée de la part d'un mystérieux et riche oncle, Balthazar Picsou. Cette lettre les invitait à rejoindre le chalet de l'oncle sur le mont Ours, pour passer des vacances inoubliables. Donald était terrifié par la présence d'ours mais ses neveux lui affirmèrent qu'ils étaient tous en hibernation. En allant chercher un sapin, il ramena sans le savoir un ourson endormi. Sa mère ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et ce fut la panique dans le chalet. Balthazar Picsou arriva au chalet et se déguisa en ours. Il avait l'intention de tester le courage de ses neveux. Mais il fut surpris lorsqu'il vit un ourson courir en face de lui et encore plus surpris quand il vit ses petits-neveux Riri, Fifi et Loulou à sa poursuite. Le vieil homme changea de pièce et découvrit alors son neveu Donald, en train de dormir dans les bras d'un colossal ours. Il manda alors les Duck à son manoir pour enfin se présenter , histoire de Carl Barks datée de décembre 1947.. thumb|Le "coffre".La petite famille alors de retour à Donaldville allait enfin rencontrer ce mystérieux personnage. Après une brève poignée de main, Balthazar Picsou leur expliqua la raison de son invitation. Il avait fait venir ses neveux pour qu'ils estiment l'héritage. Donald croyait qu'il ne restait plus que le manoir dans l'héritage de son oncle, qui compara son caractère à celui de sa mère. Le vieil homme les emmena dans un lieu qu'il appelait le coffre, ce qui provoqua une grosse surprise à la famille Duck. Ils montèrent la colline Killmotor et les centaines de marches du bâtiment cubique avant d'arriver devant une chambre forte. Lorsque Picsou ouvrit le coffre, ses neveux furent abasourdis par ce qu'ils virent. 3 acres cubiques d'argent s'étendaient devant eux… , histoire de Don Rosa datée de 1994.. Une famille écossaise et une chasse au trésor En 1947, Picsou emmena ses neveux à la recherche d'un trésor perdu dans son manoir ancestral d'Écosse. Grâce à l'esprit rusé des triplés, ils purent retrouver le trésor, qu'un fameux voleur de diamants cherchait à dérober en se faisant passer pour le fantôme de Sir Duncan McPicsou. Ce fut la première d'une longue série de « chasses aux trésors » autour du monde où Picsou emmène souvent son neveu; néanmoins, à partir de l'aventure suivante, Donald exigea de se faire payer pour ces travaux, passant officiellement de compagnon d'aventure de son oncle à employé (voir section suivante). Début du travail pour son oncle (années 1950) Donald, après avoir fait de nombreux petits boulots qui tournèrent tous a la catastrophe, eut l'idée de demander du travail a son oncle. Picsou accepta et engagea Donald comme "lustreur de pièces", pour le salaire d'un dollar mensuel. Ces faits sont relatés dans l'histoire de Marco Rota au scénario et au dessin, Bon anniversaire Donald !, publiée pour la première fois en 1984. Ce travail qu'il quitta et reprit de nombreuses fois reste l'une des professions qu'il exerce avec le plus de régularité. En 1950, Balthazar Picsou promit une grosse récompense à quiconque lui ramènerait une licorne pour son zoo privé. Il en parla à Donald, mais, malheureusement, Gontran Bonheur, son cousin extrémement chanceux et ayant une fâcheuse tendance à recourir aux ficelles de l'escroquerie, le devança. N'ayant pas ramené lui-même la licorne (alors même que sans lui, Gontran ne l'aurait jamais capturée), Donald n'eut pas la récompense prévue, mais en obtint une autre encore plus mirifique que la première pour avoir ramené la nourriture naturelle de la Licorne, ce que Gontran (ignorant que l'animal ne pouvait manger qu'une certaine sorte de mousse himalayenne) avait négligé de faire.Dans l'histoire de Carl Barks Sur les traces de la Licorne L'année suivante, Donald fut chargé d'enquêter pour son oncle sur la mystérieuse disparition d'un de ses bateaux. Grâce à ses talents inprobables mais imprtants de charmeur de serpents, Donald parvient à percer le mystère de cette disparition; un serpent de mer géant s'en était emparé. Donald, là encore, ne réussit pourtant pas totalement la mission confiée par son oncle, ayant failli à ramener le navire.Dans l'histoire de Carl Barks Donald Duck charmeur de serpents. La même année, Picsou confia à son neveu un travail d'explorateur.Dans l'histoire de Bob Moore Trail Blazer. En 1953, il partit avec son oncle et ses neveux à la recherche de la cargaison de raifort de l'épave d'un navire qui avait sombré bien des siècles auparavant sous le commandement d'un ancêtre de Picsou, qu'ils devaient livrer dans une île de la Jamaïque pour empêcher un escroc, Arnach McChicane, de s'emparer de toute la fortune du vieux canard.Dans l'histoire de Carl Barks Arnach McChicane. La même année, Picsou engagea Donald pour trouver, cette fois non pas une licorne, mais un cheval volant, pour son zoo. Le canard au béret et ses neveux sillonnèrent l'Atlantique en hélicoptère jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent effectivement un cheval volant, en réalité un robot très perfectionné, qu'ils exposèrent dans le zoo.Dans l'histoire de Jack Bradbury Le cheval qui volait (code I.N.D.U.C.K.S. W DD 27-02). Quelques mois plus tard, Picsou engagea à nouveau son neveu, cette fois pour l'aider à transplanter sa fortune sur la Lune afin de la mettre définitivement à l'abris des voleurs en tous genres.Dans l'histoire de Jack Bradbury Donald interplanétaire (code I.N.D.U.C.K.S. W DD 32-02). En janvier 1954, Picsou décida d'ouvrir un concours de portraits de lui-même afin de rester dans l'Histoire, et le premier prix était un voyage gratuit à Paris. Donald Duck, de piètre talent artistique mais alléché par le premier prix, participa.Dans l'histoire de Dick Moores Concours confus (code I.N.D.U.C.K.S. W DD 33-04). En mars de la même année, Donald décrocha un poste de vendeur de décapsuleur au porte-à-porte pour le compte de son oncle, et comme d'habitude cela ne marcha pas très bien. Autres travaux Malgré le fait qu'il travaille la plupart du temps pour son oncle comme homme à tout faire, Donald a aussi été policier, boxeur, surfeur... Il a aussi fait de multiples métiers comme serveur, livreur de pizza, coiffeur, baby-sitter, vendeur de glaces, bûcheron, chef cuisinier, mascotte, gardien de zoo, secrétaire... dans la série de gags quotidiens Les p'tits boulots de Donald. Dans le futur [[Fichier:Donald, Miss Frappe et neveux futur.jpg|thumb|left|250px|Donald, Miss Frappe et Riri, Fifi et Loulou dans l'histoire Où est passé Picsou ?]] Dans l'histoire Où est passé Picsou ?, de Maximino Tortajada Aguilar et Lars Jensen, publiée pour la première fois le 5 juin 2006, on nous montre le futur de Donaldville et, entre autre, l'avenir de la famille Duck. Alors que son oncle Picsou a quitté Donaldville, Donald et Miss Frappe sont devenus les gestionnaires de l'empire Picsou. Un escroc, Arnach McChicane, se fait passer pour un lointain parent de l'oncle Picsou et donc, comme un héritier. Mais, après plusieurs années de acharnées, le tribunal aura enfin tranché en la faveur de la famille Duck. Pour éviter d'autres procès et toute tentative de cambriolage, le coffre-fort est vidé et l'argent est déposée dans des banques. Plus tard, dans la même journée, malgré ses nombreuses réticences contre, Donald demande enfin Daisy Duck en mariage. Ils se marient à la cathédrale Notre-Duck auprès de leurs amis et de leur famille (Mickey Mouse, Dingo, Clarabelle Cow...), et vivent heureux très longtemps. Un jour, Donald et Miss Frappe prennent leur retraite, et se sont Riri, Fifi et Loulou qui sont devenus adultes, qui reprennent le flambeau. Les neveux décident de mettre à profit la fortune de la fondation pour développer l'écologie, comme ils le souhaitaient. Grâce à eux, la pollution a disparu et les énergies utilisées sont propres. Pour leur rendre hommage, le magazine "Canards d'élite" met Riri, Fifi et Loulou, ainsi que leur famille, en première page. Ces informations sont toutefois sujettes à caution, car le fait que les personnages Disney puissent vieillir est une hypothèse rejetée par de nombreux auteurs. Plusieurs fans pensent que, après leur mariage, Donald Duck et Daisy Duck ont eu un enfant, puisque dans l'histoire Echange Standard datée de novembre 2001, DN-3000 et RHI-I, FHI-I et LHO-U 4000, descendants de Donald Duck, nous sont montrés. Or, Donald s'est toujours montré fidèle avec sa fiancée, même s'il a eu quelques conquêtes comme la belle mexicaine Donna Duck, l'extraterrestre Pulcinella, la femme préhistorique Oona, ou encore l'ancienne secrétaire de Balthazar Picsou, Carla, qu'il a même failli épouser. Mais ces relations furent toutes de courtes durées, alors c'est tout naturellement que certains fans pensèrent que Donald eut un enfant avec sa fiancée. Description physique Donald Duck est un canard anthropomorphe de petite taille (environ 90 centimètres), qui n'a pas de cheveux si l'on excepte des plumes blanches. Ses yeux sont grands, il des pupilles noires de forme ovale, mais pas d'iris. Il porte de manière quasi-permanente un béret et une vareuse marins; il n'a ni culotte ni pantalon, sans doute parce que ses plumes lui procurent déjà une protection suffisante. En coulisses 300px|thumb|Évolution du style de dessin de Donald. Donald Duck a été créé par l'animateur Dick Lundy en 1934 pour les studios Disney. Sa première apparition au cinéma date du 9 juin 1934 dans le film de la série des Silly Symphonies, Une petite poule avisée. Filmographie Donald est apparu dans plus de cent soixante courts métrages, dont cent vingt-huit de sa propre série. Longs-métrages *''Saludos Amigos'' *''Les Trois Caballeros'' *''Mélodie Cocktail'' (dans le segment C'est la faute de la samba) *''Coquin de printemps !'' (dans le segment Mickey et le Haricot magique). *''Mickey, il était une fois Noël'' *''Mickey, il était deux fois Noël'' *''Mickey, la magie de Noël'' *''Mickey, le club des méchants'' *''La Bande à Dingo, le film'' *''Fantasia 2000'' *''Mickey, Donald, Dingo : Les 3 Mousquetaires'' Cette aventure ne se passant pas à l'époque moderne mais à la Renaissance, il est possible qu'il s'agisse d'un ancêtre de Donald et non du canard lui-même.. *''Le Roi Lion 3 : Hakuna Matata'' On peut le voir brièvement à la fin, se disputant avec Stitch. *''James et la Pêche Géante'' Un squelette de canard portant les vêtements de Donald et ayant la même voix peut être vu lors de la séquence des pirates fantômes. Il s'agit peut-être du fantôme d'un ancêtre pirate du canard, ou tout simplement d'un sosie. *''Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit ?'' Apparition hors-canon, le film ne faisant pas partie du même univers que les autres histoires de Donald.. *Il apparaît dans les épisodes suivants (qui font 50 min et peuvent donc être considérés comme des longs-métrages) de la série télévisée Disneyland: '' The Donald Duck Story, A Present for Donald, A Day in the Life of Donald Duck, At Home with Donald Duck, Donald's Award, Duck for Hire, Two Happy Amigos, This is Your Life, Donald Duck, Kids is Kids, Inside Donald Duck, Donald Takes a Holiday. '' Doublages Aux États-Unis : Clarence Nash (1934-1985) et Tony Anselmo (1985-présent) En France : Michel Elias (La Bande à Picsou) et Sylvain Caruso (Couacs en vrac, La Maison de Mickey, etc...) Un univers complet Autour de Donald, les auteurs ont créé de nombreux éléments inspirés par la réalité. Ainsi comme Mickey et Mickeyville, Donald habite Donaldville, une ville située dans l'État fictif du Calisota. Barks et Rosa situent cet État sur la côte ouest des États-Unis à des endroits différents soit au nord soit au sud de San Francisco. On lui a attribué une voiture unique et une famille. Jeux vidéo Donald apparaît dans la série de jeux vidéo Kingdom Hearts, où il joue le rôle d'un magicien royal, ce qui n'est pas sans rappeler la série Le Cycle des magiciens (même s'il est à noter que la série de jeux la précède). Accompagné de Dingo, ici capitaine de la garde, il voyage au travers des mondes aux côtés de Sora, porteur de la Keyblade, afin de les protéger de la menace des ténèbres et des Sans-cœur. Bibliographie *Un numéro de la revue Les Trésors de Picsou lui est consacré, le tome quatorze ne contenant que des histoires spéciales Donald, ainsi que Le Journal de Mickey n 1205 et le Picsou Magazine n 389. * En 2014, a l'occasion des quatre-vingt ans de la création du personnage, Les trésors de Donald, hors-série de Picsou Magazine en deux tomes est créé. Il conte des histoires très recherchées où les principaux personnages Disney comme Donald Duck, Daisy Duck ou encore Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck, font leur première apparition. Noms à l'étranger Voir aussi ↳ Le billet de blog Les mille et un visages de Donald Duck. ↳ La catégorie où sont listées toutes les apparitions en bandes dessinées de Donald Duck. ↳ La catégorie où sont listées toutes les apparitions en court métrage de Donald Duck. ↳ La catégorie où sont listées toutes les apparitions en moyen métrage de Donald Duck. ↳ La catégorie où sont listées toutes les apparitions en long métrage de Donald Duck. Notes et références el:Ντόναλντ Ντακ en:Donald Duck it:Paperino sv:Kalle Anka Catégorie:Boxeur Catégorie:Donaldvillois Catégorie:Personnage de La Bande à Picsou Catégorie:Famille Duck Catégorie:Employé de Balthazar Picsou Catégorie:Personnage de La Jeunesse de Picsou Catégorie:Personnage récurrent Catégorie:Personnage américain Catégorie:Personnage du monde maritime Catégorie:Clan McPicsou Catégorie:Personnage de Couacs en vrac Catégorie:Personnage de Mickey Mouse Works Catégorie:Personnage de Disney's tous en boîte Catégorie:Chrétien Catégorie:Ami de Mickey Mouse Catégorie:Espion Catégorie:Personnage de Mickey, Donald, Dingo : Les Trois Mousquetaires Catégorie:Personnage de La Maison de Mickey Catégorie:Employé du Couac ! Catégorie:Sportif célèbre Catégorie:Personnage masculin Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Canard Catégorie:Personnage créé en 1934 Catégorie:Les Trois Caballeros Catégorie:Famille de Daisy Duck Catégorie:Partenaire de Daisy Duck Catégorie:Voisin de Daisy Duck Catégorie:Surfeur Catégorie:Policier Catégorie:Justice Catégorie:Famille Écoutum Catégorie:Secrétaire Catégorie:Ami de Dingo Catégorie:Musicien Catégorie:Acteur Catégorie:Adulte Catégorie:Cuisinier Catégorie:Collectionneur Catégorie:Voyant Catégorie:Vendeur de terrain Catégorie:Journaliste Catégorie:Dessinateur fictif Catégorie:Ami de Filament Catégorie:Agent secret Catégorie:Ami de Pluto Catégorie:Ami de Daisy Duck Catégorie:Ami de Clarabelle Cow Catégorie:Maire Catégorie:Serveur Catégorie:Militaire Catégorie:Personnage connu par un surnom Catégorie:Personnage de La Boutique de Minnie Catégorie:Ennemi de Miss Tick Catégorie:Sosie de Balthazar Picsou Catégorie:Personnage de Storia e gloria della dinastia dei paperi Catégorie:Paresseux Catégorie:Ami de Flagada Jones Catégorie:Artificier Catégorie:Personnage de la série Mickey Mouse (2013) Catégorie:Malchanceux Catégorie:Chanteur Catégorie:Partenaire de Miss Tick Catégorie:Jardinier Catégorie:Colérique Catégorie:Pêcheur Catégorie:Ennemi de Gontran Bonheur Catégorie:Chauffeur Catégorie:Photographe Catégorie:Spationaute Catégorie:Majordome Catégorie:Partenaire de Donna Duck Catégorie:Partenaire de Brigitte McBridge Catégorie:Hypnotiseur Catégorie:Bûcheron Catégorie:Agriculteur Catégorie:Femme de ménage Catégorie:Maître-nageur Catégorie:Ennemi des Rapetou Catégorie:Ami de Géo Trouvetou Catégorie:Personnage de DoubleDuck Catégorie:Personnage de PowerDuck Catégorie:Fleuriste